GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei
GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (aka Gundam Throne Drei, Drei), is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is personally piloted by Nena Trinity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Among the three Throne units Drei serves more of a support role in combat to the other two Throne units. Throne Drei is a supplier of GN particles, its able to attach itself to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins to enhance the beam of its GN Launcher. Its GN Stealth Field, which deploys three huge pairs of GN particle wings over a wide range, is a powerful ability possessed only by this unit; its red wing-like GN Tau particle dispersal are similar to the green particles emitted by the GN-000 0 Gundam. Drei can also disperse GN particles from its stealth field emitter to defend itself from enemy projectiles. Unlike the Throne Veranus and the GN-X series, the Gundam Thrones do not need a special start-up machine in order to activate their GN Drives due to the fact that they possess their own compact start up mechanism on-board.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 7 Throne Varanus chapter Armaments ;*GN Shield Pod :The Drei is equipped with a shield pod that acts as a variable weapons container. Its GN shield pod can internally store various missiles, back-up beam sabers and other such equipment that meets tactical needs.HG 1/144 GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei manual System Features ;*GN Particle Transfer System ;*GN Stealth Field History Gundam Throne Drei appeared in episode 15 of Gundam 00, saving Setsuna from an plasma field generated by the mobile armor Agrissa, piloted by Ali Al Saachez. Ali was about to finish off Setsuna when Nena Trinity appeared, destroyed the mobile armor and used her GN stealth field to provide an escape for the Gundam Meisters after the failed intervention by Celestial Being on a joint military exercise. In episode 18, in the Drei, while flying over Spain with the other Thrones, Nena caught sight of a wedding celebration being attended by Louise Halevy and her family. Nena, upset at what she perceived as people enjoying themselves while she worked, fired at the building where the wedding was being held, leaving Louise missing her left hand and her entire family dead. Drei is the only remaining Gundam Throne, after Ali Al Saachez took over Zwei and destroyed Eins. However, after the four year time skip, it was not known for some time what happened to it. Nena instead used an infiltration shuttle called Liang, which shared Throne Drei's color scheme and utilizes a GN Tau drive. When Nena finally betrays Wang Liu Mei for whom she was working at that time, it is revealed that the Liang contains the original Drei. Nena then uses her suit to destroy the ship Wang and Hong Long were traveling with, although the two survive. After killing Hong Long on the colony Eclipse at L5, Nena uses the Throne Drei to destroy the shuttle Wang was escaping with. However, shortly afterward the GNMA-0001V Regnant piloted by Louise Halevy appears, who immediately recognizes the suit as the one who killed her family five years ago. Using her powerful Mobile Armor, Louise rips the Throne Drei to pieces before crushing the cockpit with the Regnant's claws, killing Nena. Variants ;*GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ;*GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ;*GNW-003/SH Liang Picture Gallery GNW-003 Gundam Throne DreiLOL.jpg|GNW-003 - Gundam Throne Drei gundam throne drei.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei Bandai Model GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei (From Episode 16, Trinity) 122bmi.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei's GN Long Rifle 46575868.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei equipped with the GN Long Rifle Notes *Like its "brother" units, the mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Drei, is the German word for the number three. References External Links *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei on MAHQ.net *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei on Wikipedia.org